custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hidden Treasures
"Hidden Treasures"/I Remember/Stranger Than You Dreamt It is the 11th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. It seemed a simple idea—cleaning up the tree house. But the exercise becomes complicated when the kids keep discovering new uses for objects intended to be thrown away. In fact—with Barney’s encouragement, the whole affair becomes a game—a used treasure hunt in which the kids, Baby Bop and even Scooter scour the area for heretofore unrecognized treasures. In the process everyone not only experiences the fun of discovering new ways to use old things, but they also learn that by re-using the objects around them, we can make the earth a cleaner, happier place to call home. Song List # Barney Theme Song # Clean Up # Help Protect the Earth # A Silly Hat # Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball # The Barney Bag # Old MacDonald Had a Farm # Pick Up Your Part of the World # By Myself # My Yellow Blankey # I Love You # Masquerade (Music box) # I Remember # Angel of Music (Instrumental) # Damn You! Curse You! # Stranger Than You Dreamt It Air date November 16, 1998 Written by Troy Charles Directed by Steven Feldman Theme Ecology Characters Collapse Barney Baby Bop Curtis Keesha Kristen Linda Stephen Scooter McNutty Miss Etta Kette Christine The Phantom Plot:(In The Phantom's Lair) A music box with a monkey on top plays a heavenly song as Christine woke up in bed, she looks around and gets out of bed. Christine: I remember there was mist, swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake, There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat, And in the boat there was a man. Christine turns to see The Phantom on the organ writing his song and opera, he turns and sees Christine staring at him. Christine walks to The Phantom as he continued his work. Christine: Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask? Christine held her hand on his face and removed the mask, The Phantom quickly covers half of his face and pushes her to the ground and walks with rage. Phantom: Damn you! You little prying Pandora, You little demon! Is this what you wanted to see! Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper now you cannot ever be free! The Phantom knocks everything down in his path. Phantom: Damn you! Curse you! The Phantom stands there gazing upon his reflection in the water still covering half of his face as Christine lays there frightened. Phantom: Stranger than you dreamt it, Can you even dare to look, Or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell, But secretly yearns for heaven, secretly, secretly, but Christine. The Phantom looks at the dress the mannequin wears than back to Christine as he walks towards her. Phantom: Fear can turn to love, you'll learn to see to find the man, Behind the monster, this, repulsive carcass who seems a beast, But secretly dreams of beauty, secretly, secretly, oh Christine. The Phantom sat down by her, Christine cries and hands him his mask to cover his face. The Phantom grabs his mask from her hand and puts it back on and looks at her. "Come," The Phantom said. "We must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you." Category:1998 episodes Category:Unmasking scenes